Polos opuestos
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "En ese beso donde se cumple la ley de que los polos opuestos se atraen está la verdadera razón de porque una serpiente está a punto de tragarse a una leona..."


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling. Lo único mío es la trama.

**Advertencia:** No hay un orden entre las escenas. No son recuerdos sólo situaciones que ambos vivieron,

**Nota:** No sé hasta cuando uniré a este par, pero lo cierto es que adoro verlos juntos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Polos opuestos**

* * *

― Eres una maldita curiosa, Granger. ― No puede negártelo otra vez. Tu mano está en su cuello, apretando, deseando asesinarla, pero ella no es tu prioridad.

― Suéltame…―dice ella entrecortadamente. Tu mano la está asfixiando, si sólo apretaras un poco más, ya no tendrías que soportar su hedor. Ni nada que estuviera relacionado con ella.

No serías superado por una impura en calificaciones. Si la mataras el señor tenebroso te recompensaría, o al menos eso crees, no sólo porque fuera una sangre sucia, sino porque era la amiga de Potter.

Sólo había un problema.

Existe una pequeña parte de ti, que realmente no quiere matarla…

-HP.-

McGonagall estaba bromeando. No encuentras otra opción. Dirías que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pero sabes que estabas más que despierto. Entonces la profesora de transformaciones y subdirectora por primera vez en su vida estaba gastando una broma, muy pesada, por cierto.

― Lo siento, profesora, pero es imposible lo que nos está pidiendo. ― y allí la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. Por lo menos esa vez estabas de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho, pero claro, jamás lo admitirás.

Te cruzas de brazos. Estas seguro de que era una mala broma de la jefa de Gryffindor, de seguro le resulta gracioso todo ese teatro, pero a ti no.

Y al parecer tampoco a Granger.

―No es imposible, señorita Granger. Y acompáñenme ambos, los escoltaré a su nueva torre.

¿Prefectos de diferentes casas compartiendo torre? Y eso que dudabas de que McGonagall estuviera loca. Aunque es posible que la mente que ideó aquello fuese la de Dumbledore.

¿Granger y tú compartiendo torre? Y creías que tu año no podía ir peor.

-HP.-

― ¿Qué esperas? Mátame de una buena vez. Mátame como planeas hacerlo con Dumbledore. ―Eso te descoloca. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? Te habías cuidado muy bien las espaldas para que nadie se fijase en ti. ¿Cómo había llegado ella a esa conclusión?

Aunque si te estaba siguiendo, es posible que lo haya hecho más veces de las que te has dado cuenta. Entonces la ira vuelve a instalarse en tu cuerpo y aprietas más tu mano, dejándola momentáneamente sin aire. Sonríes internamente por eso.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Granger? ―preguntas soltando un poco el agarre de su cuello. Después de todo quieres que te responda.

― Más de lo que quisiera, Malfoy. ―Podrías matarla, ella estaba cooperando para que lo hicieras. El problema sería deshacerte del cuerpo, aunque después de todo nadie sabría que tú la has matado.

Sonríes con malignidad. Y al parecer eso le provocó miedo porque la has sentido temblar. Te aplaudes internamente por tu gran logro. Lástima que nadie más puede celebrar tu reciente victoria.

― Entonces tendré que matarte.

Habías logrado que Granger te tuviese miedo.

Al fin.

-HP.-

Realmente estaba mareándote. Tenías unas inmensas ganas de inmovilizarla para que se detuviera y dejara de exasperarte, pero no puedes, McGonagall lo sabría y te costaría tu puesto de prefecto, quizás hasta tu plaza en Hogwarts. Pensándolo mejor no era tan mala la idea. Sin embargo necesitabas estar en Hogwarts, al menos hasta cumplir tu misión.

― Deja de caminar, Granger. Harás un agujero en el suelo. ―dices. La arrogancia esta en cada una de tus palabras.

Ella voltea su rostro hacia ti y pareciera que quisiera matarte.

― Si abro o no un agujero en el suelo es mi problema, Malfoy. ―su tono de voz no es amable. En ese momento deseas tomar su cuello y apretarlo, hacerle ver quién es el verdadero superior de la situación, pero si le tocarás un simple cabello McGonagall descargaría su furia en ti.

Suspiras. Bufas y te levantas del sillón. No piensas aguantarte a la sangre sucia. Si ella quería hacer un orificio en el suelo que lo hiciera, después de todo, Granger tenía razón, no era su problema.

― Como quieras, Granger. ―tu voz suena indiferente. Y te diriges hacia la parte izquierda de la torre, pues es allí donde McGonagall mencionó dejar tus cosas.

Si la prefecta con que debías compartir torre no fuera Granger, tal vez estarías más entusiasmado, después de todo el aislamiento de la casa de Slytherin era bueno para tus planes y los del señor tenebroso.

-HP.-

Tal como llegó se esfumó.

No te dio tiempo suficiente de disfrutar tu triunfo. El miedo había desaparecido y ahora sólo había rabia. Sus ojos te dicen todo lo que quieres saber, es irónico que conozcas tanto a una impura, aunque después de todo es tu enemiga, quizás es por eso.

Ella se revuelve entre tus brazos tratando de escapar y sonríes porque sabes que su fuerza no se compara con la tuya, puede que no tengas músculos, ni nada por el estilo, pero ella es más baja y menuda que tú. Aunque use toda su fuerza no podrá zafarse, no al menos con facilidad.

― ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ―su enojo te da risa. Y disfrutas viéndola luchar contra ti. Es una lástima que no puedas regodearte con tus amigos. El espectáculo que está dando Granger sólo lo verán ella y tú, más tu que ella.

Aun no te decides. Sabes que debes matarla, pero en el fondo de tu ser no quieres otra muerte sobre tus espaldas, suficiente con la del vejete que aún no habías matado. Todo lo que habías planeado para asesinar a Dumbledore había fallado. Casi matas a Katie Bell. Y también a la Comadreja.

Sinceramente que Weasley no se hubiera muerto era una lástima.

Habría sido algo bueno entre tanto desastre.

-HP.-

La observas de lejos y todo tu cuerpo tiembla.

Sabías que se recuperaría, pero no tan pronto. Observas a ambos lados del Gran Comedor y después sales con lentitud de él. Sientes que tienes la palabra "culpable" grabada en tu frente. Sientes que alguien te sigue.

Volteas y la ves.

Es extraño. Una parte de ti pensaba que sería Potter quien saldría tras de ti.

Pero no. Es Granger.

― ¿Qué se te ofrece, Granger? ―cuestionas.

Ella te observa con la desconfianza brillando en sus orbes castaños. Cualquiera diría que quiere leerte la mente y sino fuera porque Lucius te enseñó bien, temerías que usara el "Legeremens" contigo.

― Ten cuidado con lo que haces y expresas, Malfoy. ―joder. Al parecer Granger si se ha dado cuenta de tu cara de culpable. Tenías que ser más precavido.

Sin embargo sonríes.

― ¿Preocupada por mí, Granger? Creo que te tomas muy en serio eso de "compartir torre". ―las palabras salieron sin más de tu boca. Ni siquiera las analizaste. Sólo las soltaste como si fueran granadas y estuvieses esperando la explosión.

Y vaya que hay fuego en la mirada de Granger. Si no fuera por tu varita temerías de lo que la gryffindor pudiese hacerte, pero has practicado, has mejorado tus reflejos, desde aquella vez que te dio el puñetazo en tercer año.

Sabes que ella tiene ganas de matarte. Y en cierta forma eso te fascina.

Loco. Estás completamente loco.

― Cállate, Malfoy. Simplemente cállate, por tu bien. ―advierte. Si no fuera por tu autocontrol estarías revolcándote de la risa.

Sonríes, arrogante.

― ¡Vaya! Tendré que avisar de esto a McGonagall, prefecta Granger. ―dices con cierto énfasis en las últimas palabras. ―No creo que vea con buenos ojos tu amenaza hacia mí, Granger. ― Alzas una ceja, retándola.

Entonces ella bufa.

Vuelve a mirarte con ganas de matarte y sonríe con ironía.

― Tienes razón, Malfoy. No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo. ―y se va.

El hecho de que ella haya sido la última en hablar no te gusta, pero después de todo no sabías que responder.

Así que sólo por esa vez aceptas que ella ha tenido la última palabra.

-HP.-

― A ver, Granger ¿Qué haré contigo? ―tu mano sigue sujetando su cuello, pero te has separado un poco de ella, mientras tu otra mano se dirige hacia tu mentón. ― Me has estado siguiendo, sabes mi planes para con Dumbledore y además me debes algo ¿Recuerdas, Granger?

La chica tiembla. Al parecer si recuerda ese día. Y no es tu culpa lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, porque había sido ella la que comenzó con todo ese espectáculo.

―Eso… No fue enteramente mi culpa. No era yo. No sé que fue lo que me ocurrió ¡No es mi culpa! ―exclama la chica olvidándose de que no debía malgastar aire.

Sonríes malignamente

― Oh, sí, Granger. Toda la culpa es tuya, de nadie más.

-HP.-

La botella de vino elfico está en tus manos. No crees que sea difícil, es un profesor sí, pero al parecer no muy difícil de convencer, sólo dirás que vas a consultarle algo de su materia, le darás el vino elfico y pondrás sus recuerdos a tu favor.

Por primera vez agradeces a Snape por esas clases extra que te da en la Mansión. Y agradeces a tus padres por pedirle el favor al susodicho. De no ser por tus conocimientos de seguro sería imposible que tu plan se llevara a cabo.

― ¿Qué haces, Malfoy? ―decir que te ha pillado por sorpresa es poco.

Lamentablemente reconoces esa voz. Vivir con ella en una misma torre durante mucho tiempo hace imposible que no la reconozca a cualquier distancia. Escondes la botella en tu túnica y volteas con una expresión de fastidio en tu rostro.

― ¿Otra vez siguiéndome, Granger? ― A decir verdad no puedes asegurarlo, pero últimamente sientes que alguien te esta siguiendo y Granger a sido tu primera opción. Después estaba Potter, pero se le veía muy ocupado con la hermana de la Comadreja.

Ella bufa.

― ¿Siguiéndote? No eres el ombligo del mundo, Malfoy. ―se cruza de brazos y sus ojos tienen cierto aire de advertencia. Y desafío. ― Sólo hago mi ronda y tú deberías estar haciendo la tuya. Para algo eres prefecto. ―cierto. Lo has olvidado. Estas de guardia esa noche.

No obstante debes entregarle la botella al profesor de pociones y Granger no te va a detener de tu propósito.

― Gracias por recordármelo, Granger. Estuve a punto de olvidarlo. ―dijo mientras caminaba al lado opuesto de la castaña.

Después de todo tenías que despistar a la chica.

-HP.-

La castaña le observaba con rencor, reprochándole el hacerla recordar aquel día, en donde ella propicio todo. Últimamente le gustaba recordárselo a cada instante, sobre todo cuando estaban en la torre, pero debía admitir que nunca había pasado por su cabeza la idea de repetirlo, era más bien un arma contra ella.

Un arma muy efectiva, de hecho.

― Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy. ―sólo coraje. Los ojos de la gryffindor sólo transmitían coraje y todo gracias a tus simples palabras.

Sonríes satisfecho de ti mismo. Y finalmente sueltas su cuello.

Ella comienza a toser y luego te mira fijamente. Sabes que no se va a ir. Siempre que les recuerdas el tema ella sólo piensa en insultarte, en matarte para que su secreto empiece y termine contigo.

Si eres sincero tú también quieres matarla. Sabe demasiado y eso te podría perjudicar, pero si lo piensas mejor no tienes que perder, es tu palabra contra la de ella, además no tiene prueba de lo que asegura.

― ¿Y ahora qué? Me dejarás ir ¿O vas a matarme? ―te reta. Odias que haga eso. Bien podría quedarse callada y seguir viviendo, pero ese tipo de actitudes hace que tu ira vaya en aumento. Podrías matarla ahí mismo y dejarla tirada para que algún imbécil la encuentre.

Tienes ganas de matarla, pero en el fondo sabes que no lo harás.

― Créeme, Granger. Lo que mas quiero es matarte. ―y entonces la besas.

Agarras su rostro y la atraes hacia ti. Eres tan rápido e impulsivo que ella no tiene tiempo de evitarlo. Se mueve de un lado a otro y te golpea con sus manos tratando de apartarte de sí, tu tomas sus manos, sometiéndola. Ella esta furiosa. Y de cierta forma tu también lo estas.

Eres un maldito ladrón.

No. Sólo estas robando lo que te fue robado. Devolviendo eso que ella quería olvidar y tu también.

¿Será que te estas mintiendo?

No importa. Estas furioso y quieres matarla.

Entonces… ¿Por qué la besas?

Debes admitirlo.

En ese beso esta la verdadera razón por la cual quieres matarla. Y ella a ti.

En ese beso que justo ahora ella te esta correspondiendo esta la verdadera razón por la cual ella te estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo. Y tú a ella.

En ese beso donde se cumple la ley de que los polos opuestos se atraen está la verdadera razón de porque una serpiente está a punto de tragarse a una leona.

Porque él esta allí para cumplir su misión. Y ella está allí para evitar que él la cumpla.

No es para cuidar a Dumbledore. No es por su deber de prefecta. No es para acusarlo. Es sólo para cuidarlo, de él mismo y su destino. Y sabes que todo lo ambos estaban haciendo era simple teatro.

Sabes que deberías estar en la sala de menesteres. Deberías estar ayudando a entrar a los mortifagos. Deberías estar asesinando a Dumbledore. No deberías estar allí con ella. No deberías tocarla. Deberías matarla y aun así sabes que no podrías.

No la matarás porque quieres seguir besándola. Y la besarás porque quieres matarla.

Matarla por lo que produce en ti. Y besarla por la misma razón.

― Matarme no es lo que más quieres, Malfoy. Admítelo. ―te dice cuando la sueltas por falta de aire.

Admitirlo no sería bueno para ti. Y realmente no quieres hacerlo. Porque no vas a dejar que ella tenga el control sobre ti, primero te mueres antes de que alguien maneje a un Malfoy a su antojo.

― Tal vez.

Tus ojos se cierran. Porque sabes que aunque no es una afirmación significa mucho para ti y quizás también para ella. No quieres ver el triunfo en sus ojos, así que prefieres cerrarlos. Sientes que ella te besa, así como aquella vez y no puedes evitar corresponderle.

Porque sí, te gusta besar a Granger.

-HP.-

― ¡Eres un imbécil engreído! ― grita ella.

Esta furiosa. Sus ojos la delatan. No te importa porque tu igual estas furioso. Ella no debería estarte siguiendo. Estás cansado de la empollona y su mirada acusadora.

― Tú una fisgona sin vida propia. ―adolescentes. Son los propios adolescentes a merced de sus hormonas, deberías estar controlando tus emociones, pero ella logra alterarlas y aún no sabes como.

Ella se acerca a ti con su varita en alto y tú te alejas lo más posible. Joder. Estas desarmado. Es la primera vez que dejas tu varita en la habitación y al parecer te arrepentirás por siempre. De seguro te ves patético a merced de una mujer con una varita clavada en tu cuello.

Esta vez no le vas a dar el gusto. La miras directamente a los ojos, retándola. Si ella puede hacerlo miles de veces, tu también tienes derecho a hacerlo.

Te observa con el coraje brillando en sus marrones ojos. Se asemeja a una bomba a punto de explotar, pero le mantienes la mirada, si logras que se descuide, puedes poner toda la situación a tu favor.

― Maldito hurón…―susurra y te besa.

Estas mucho más que sorprendido y tu cerebro aun no asimila lo que está sucediendo. Y antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella dejó de besarte, en sus ojos se pintó una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza, y después salió corriendo.

No sabes si moverte o no. Estas en un leve estado de shock que no te deja pensar con claridad. Sólo la idea de que es la segunda vez que Granger ha dicho la última palabra.


End file.
